Underneath: Revamped
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: They were only supposed to go to his parents house for a simple dinner. How did they end up as the top story on the news? Revamped version of the old one. Contains new characters and a slightly different direction towards the main plot. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to recent discoveries, I have found that I don't quite like the set up for this fic. However, I do very much love the end result I have planned for this story; so, I have decided to revamp it. It will be different from the story you guys are used to but hopefully it will be better. I forgot to mention this in the previous version, but this fic is based off of the song Underneath by JoJo. Like always, enjoy!**

* * *

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath (Revamped) ch.1**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura sighed as she looked out of the passenger window of her lover's car. He drove expertly through the traffic, not once awaking the slumbering one year old strapped safely in a car seat in the back seat, though that could be because he was going a lot slower than the speed limit. She knew exactly why though. They were heading to the worst place in his opinion- his parents' house.

Sure it might not sound so bad, but from what he told her, they were suffocating him. Throughout high school, he was expected to excel at everything. In his father's eyes, that meant he was supposed to be beyond gifted. He was expected to be the star player on whatever sport he was doing throughout the year and still manage to contain the title as a genius in all of his classes. He was supposed to inherit the family's multi-billionaire investments that involve running the city's police department and a major company that manufactures weapons for military and police use.

When he told her that story, it was no surprise to her that he left the day he graduated at the young age of fifteen. He skipped town and ended up working for the small police department in her hometown, nearly ten hours away, where she meet him. At the time, she was still excelling through the medical ranks in the local hospital when he was brought in to her office after staying in the town for four years. He was chasing down a perp when he was shot in the arm. It wasn't too serious, but it still needed to be treated. While he was under her care, she started to feel something for him that she hadn't felt in forever. To her utter shock, he returned her feelings.

They stayed in touch after he was discharged and actually grew a strong friendship. After about a year, he had asked her out. They dated for a while and he started to tell her things about his past that she never would have thought would have happened to him. As he opened up to her, she thought it was only fair that she opened up to him. So, she told him about her father being a workaholic ever since her mother overdosed then disappeared after being rushed to the hospital when she was ten. She even told him about her older brother, Satoshi, whom she hasn't seen since she was five.

Once they had everything out in the open, they felt as if it was necessary to be each other's knight in shining armor. After three years of dating, he proposed to her and she happily accepted. Now, being married for almost two years, they settled down in a very nice neighborhood in a nice sized house. Almost a year into their marriage, Sakura gave birth to their first born, a little dark haired green eyed boy by the name of Daisuke. To add to this happiness, Sakura is now a month and a half pregnant with their second born.

She is the number one doctor in the country and he is the number one police chief in the country making money less of a stress factor in their relationship. So it was no surprised when he received and email from his father saying that he was ready for him to take over the company after the man heard of his success. What did surprise her is that, he had no idea that he was married. When he informed his father about his current relationship status and of his children- born and unborn- his father demanded that they meet his family. Now, here they are, two minutes away from his parents' house.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by her lover's deep soothing voice. She turned to him looking in his deep beautiful onyx eyes that held all the love in the world for her. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm fine, Itachi. I'd just be better when we can get out of this car. Plus, Daisuke needs to eat and then get ready for bed before eight. You know the horrible mood he will be in if he misses his nighttime cartoons." He chuckled a little relaxing after being so tensed about their pending meeting with his parents. Seeing him loosening up made her smile even more.

"It has been a long ten hour trip, hasn't it?" They laughed silently together trying not to wake the slumbering child until a large metal gate came into view. It seemed all of Itachi's stress crashed down on to him at once.

He whipped the car into the drive and stopped at the security checkpoint. Sakura was trying hard to hide her surprise. Itachi had told her that his parents were rich, but she hadn't expected them to have a security point in their driveway!

Itachi rolled his window down allowing the officer to see his face. When the officer recognized him, he quickly buzzed them through. Itachi quickly rolled through the long drive to the mansion in front of them. Sensing the car stop, the young toddler opened his dark green eyes and let out a slight sound of disapproval of being awoken. Sakura turned in her seat slightly and gave the child a warm smile soothing him slightly to close his eyes once again and quickly fall asleep. When Itachi parked out front, he got out and opened Sakura's door. He is a gentleman after all. Once Sakura got out, Itachi opened the back door and unbuckled the still slumbering toddler and gently took him out of his car seat. Balancing him on his hip, Itachi adjusted the young child to hold him with his right arm until Daisuke was able to lay his head comfortably in the crook of his neck leaving his left hand free.

"Itachi, you never told me your family was-"

"Filthy rich?" He finished giving her a small smile. She smiled brightly as he closed the back door. They would get their bags later.

As Sakura stood there in front of the stairs that went up to the door, she began to feel self-conscious. Absentmindedly, she began to smooth out her long lime green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. The diamonds that lay just below her hem line sparkled. If her dress didn't drape over her feet, you would be able to see her flats sparkle as well. Biting her lower lip, she glanced over at Daisuke making sure that the toddler's tuxedo was still in pristine condition. As always, it still was considering the boy was much to neat for his age and cared for too much about what he looked like then he was supposed to.

"Don't be nervous." Itachi soothed placing his free hand on the small of her back. He was wearing a nice causal suit that was nearly identical to the toddler's.

"Who said anything about being nervous?" She mumbled. Itachi gave her a reassuring look before gently pushing her to the front door. Her heart beat started to pound against her rib cage.

'Just breath. Stay calm. There's nothing to worry about.' She told herself, but there was plenty to worry about when it came to Itachi's parents. How can you argue that when he's said it himself multiple times?

Chuckling slightly at his wife, Itachi outstretched a hand to ring the door bell. Before his hand even made it half the distance, a butler quickly opened the door for them stepping aside immediately.

"It's good to have you back, Master Itachi." The butler bowed respectfully and waited for them to enter still bent over in a bow. At the sound of the stranger's voice, Daisuke opened his eyes sleepily and immediately clutched tighter to his father's suite jacket in fear of the strange man before him. Itachi tightened his grip on his son to comfort the frightened boy while nodding in recognition then pushed a stunned Sakura through the front door. How can you blame them? This whole place was strange to both of them.

As they stepped into the spacious living room, they were greeted by a man and a woman standing in very fine made clothing. The woman, which looked no older than thirty, had Itachi's long black hair and mesmerizing eyes. Her black and red kimono clung to her showing off her very nice body. A warm smile was on her glossy lips.

The man, on the other hand, gave the perfect poker face. He wore a suite like his son and grandson. His short black hair framed his facial features. Sakura's best guess would be that he was very handsome in his youth, but through the frown marks on his face, almost identical to Itachi's, she could tell that he didn't smile all that much.

"Welcome home sweetheart!" The woman shrieked before her gleeful eyes turned to the startled toddler clinging to Itachi for dear life while staring wide eyed at the woman before him. Mikoto's smile only brightened at the sight of the toddler. "And you brought me a grandbaby!" Mikoto bounded towards the toddle ignoring any and all other people in the room only focusing on the adorable dark haired boy cradled in her son's arms.

"Thank you mother, it's good to be back." Itachi spoke up looking at his mother with a soft expression. He bounced his son slightly to lessen the tension in his little body before continuing. "This is Daisuke Uchiha." Mikoto didn't spare her son a glance to show that she even heard him opting to keep her eyes glued to the grandchild she's craved for.

"Hello little Daisuke, I'm your grandmother." She cooed. Daisuke blinked fearfully at her and turned his head away and buried his face in his father's neck fearfully.

"She scwary." He mumbled. Itachi sighed and Mikoto merely squealed in delight completely ignoring the words he spoke.

"He's adorable! His cute little baby voice is absolutely precious!" Mikoto shouted very close to jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. Itachi sighed and Sakura let out a giggle to his left amused by the whole exchange between ecstatic grandmother and terrified grandson. In an attempt to save his son from more fear, Itachi turned to his father and inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"Father, I am honored to be welcomed back into your home." The man grunted and they firmly shook hands. Daisuke chanced a glance up to the other man but immediately shoved his face back into his father's neck at the stern no-nonsense expression on the man's face.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to be here so soon, aniki." Everyone's attention- except for Daisuke who didn't want to chance another scary stranger making eye contact with him- was brought to the boy standing beside the staircase. His black spiked hair and his casual suit made him blend in perfectly with the other three men and toddler wearing suites.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you." The two males shook hands briefly before Itachi handed his terrified son to his beloved. The young toddler immediately clung to Sakura's neck and some of the tension left his little body as she silently rubbed small soothing circles into his back. Itachi snaked his hand around Sakura's back and gently rested it on her hip. "Now, I would like to introduce you all to my family properly. This is my wife, Sakura Uchiha. The toddler is my son, Daisuke Uchiha." He could sense her struggling to stay calm and not outright panic, so he gently squeezed her hip comfortingly. Taking comfort in his actions, she smiled brightly at her lover's family.

"Hello." She sweetly greeted. Before she could blink, Itachi's mother was in front of her pulling her into a gentle hug as not to crush the toddler in her arms. For some reason, Sakura felt awkward returning her hug.

Of course she's been hugged many times before, but this was different. This was a hug a mother gave to her child. A hug she's never had. Even though she's given Daisuke many motherly hugs before, she's never been the one on the receiving end of it. When the woman pulled back, Sakura tried her best to hide her awkwardness which wasn't hard since Mikoto's attention was momentarily captured by the toddler glaring at her (or at least attempting to). On his cute baby face it really just looked like he was squinting his eyes from bright lights which made Mikoto squeal like a school girl.

"It's wonderful to finally be able to meet my son's wife." Mikoto finally spoke once she was able to tear her gaze from her grandson and giving her daughter-in-law her full attention. She turned her gaze to Itachi and winked. "And to find that she's very beautiful." She turned back to Sakura, her bright smile still glued onto her face. "So, how far along are you with my next grandbaby?" Sakura tensed immediately at the sudden question. What exactly did Itachi say to his family? Sasuke laughed coming next to his mother sensing his new sister-in-law's uneasy aura.

"I'm surprised that my aniki was able to snatch such a beautiful woman. I wonder how many guys he had to fight off just to talk to you." Sakura blushed at the compliment thinking back to the bullet wound that her lover received that resulted in them meeting in the first place. How many people _did_ he fight?

"I'm sure it wasn't that many, although, I did meet him in the hospital in my hometown." She answered politely trying a weak smile. Daisuke shifted in her arms attempting to pull back to look at her face. Sakura adjusted him a little and moved him to her right hip so he could see her face and everyone else.

"Mommy?" The little boy asked. Sakura turned her attention to him for a second before it was taken away by the deep harsh tone of Fugaku.

"How long have you known my son?" The bluntly and completely random stated question made her pause for a moment. Sensing his mother's unease, the toddler turned his gaze to the man staring his mother down. Swallowing his fear down, Daisuke imitated his father's scariest glare at the man. He may be afraid of him, but no one messed with his mommy!

"About seven years, sir." She politely answered. His features dropped the slightest bit in a hard scowl before he grunted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the little boy on her hip squinting his eyes at him with a downturn of his lips. Inwardly, he agreed with his wife about the adorableness of the little boy before returning back to his interrogation to his supposed daughter-in-law.

"What do you do for a living?" He barked out as if he was talking to a random homeless man on the side of street- zero respect and total disgust. However, you would never have been able to tell based on the utterly motionless tone of his voice. Sakura blinked back her frustration at this rude man before answering politely as possible. Meanwhile, Daisuke faltered slightly in his glare but then he puffed out his little chest and glared even harder. In the little boy's mind he was wondering how the man wasn't reduced to a pile of fear and sweat like people do when his father glared at them. Was he not doing it right? Maybe if he glared harder?

"I'm the head doctor of the hospital I met Itachi at." He grunted in boredom placing his hands in the pockets of his suite.

"Then I know you didn't marry my son for his money like a common whore would." Sakura's lips tightened as she glared dangerously at him. At this point, she didn't care if he was the ruler of the Earth, she was going to beat the hell out of him. As if reading her mind, Daisuke wiggled his way out of his mother's grasp and ran the short distance to the scary man. Everyone's startled eyes were on the toddler as he stood to his full height which was rather tall for a boy his age as he glared up at the man.

"Leave mommy alone!" He bellowed before shoving at Fugaku's leg which only resulted in the little boy ending up on his behind on the floor blinking in confusion at how the man didn't tumble down to the ground like the other people did in the super hero movies he watched. Did he not do it right?

"Daisuke." Itachi firmly stared down at into his son's confused dark green eyes that would have been identical to his wife's if they were a few shades lighter. "What did I tell you about violent behavior?" The little boy started to hang his before a shine of determination coated his eyes as he looked up at his father.

"The scwary man was mean to mommy!" He declared turning his head to glare at the man before who stared down at him impassively.

"Daisuke-"

"You're right." Fugaku cut off his son's scolding. He knelt down in front of the glaring toddler before him and stared at him in the eye. " I was being mean to your mother, was I? Is that why you decided to attack me?"

"Yea!" The toddler yelled still glaring at the man before him.

"Then tell me, who taught you to react in that manner? Was it your mother?"

"Father." Itachi's sharp voice caught through the air. Fugaku lifted his eyes from the confused green eyes of Daisuke to meet his eldest son's. By now, everyone's attention was on the silent feud going on between father and son.

Not wanting a fight to break out, Sakura placed a hand on Itachi's chest silently reminding him that he has to behave on this trip. He sighed snaking an arm around her waist once again and forcing himself to place his poker face back on his face. After Sakura was sure, Itachi was calm enough, she reached down and picked Daisuke off of the ground and held her tightly in her arms.

"Fugaku." Mikoto cooed softly at her husband shifting so she was standing right next to his ear.

She whispered something to him that made his hard exterior slip as fear took over him before he quickly placed his mask back on. Seemingly satisfied as she saw most of her hard headed husband's disapproval leave his face, Mikoto turned to her daughter-in-law and grandson who was still glaring at her husband with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I am very sorry about my husband. He can get a little over excited sometimes." Sakura nodded in understanding relaxing, but when the little boy continues to glare at her husband, Mikoto came up with a brilliant plan to make her grandson love her. "Will a plate of dango make you forgive my husband and spend some time with me tomorrow, Daisuke?" The little boy's face lit up at the word dango and he vigorously nodded. 'An undying love for dango just like his father's' Mikoto thought happily as she turned her gaze to Sakura and winked. Sakura blushed once more realizing what the woman was implying in the wink. Itachi wasn't exaggerating when he said his mother only thought about was grandchildren and more grandchildren? She shook her head slightly and turned her gaze to Fugaku.

"To answer your earlier statement, no, I did not marry your son for his money. I married him simply because I love everything about him. I love his flaws and I love his perks. I love your son from the bottom of my heart to the highest point in heaven. Compared to the love I have for him, money is as meaningful to me as the words that come out of your mouth." She finished with a deceivingly sweet smile on her face. The man standing before her stood in silent shock. Shock about the words this girl said to him- the richest man in Japan. Doesn't this fool know he can make his son dump her like a sack of bricks if he willed it? Then again, the words his wife whispered to him came to his mind and he nearly shuddered. Even he knew better to not get in the way of Mikoto and her undying quest for grandchildren.

"Dinner is served." The butler announced coming into the intense room. Mikoto smiled brightly at him before turning to her family.

"Well, let's go eat before everything gets cold." She chirped leading the way into the dining room.

Everyone followed close behind her except for Fugaku who lingered back for the slightest bit. He reached into his pants pocket and whipped out his cell phone before dialing a number quickly. After a few rings, a tired voice answered.

"What do you want uncle?" His nephews voice moaned through the phone. Fugaku grunted before getting to the reason why he made this urgent call.

"Shido, I need you to dig up whatever you can find on a Sakura Uchiha." Though he knew not to get in the way of Mikoto and her quest for grandchildren, that didn't mean that he didn't need to run a background check to make sure he was allowing a decent woman into his family and not some gold-digger.

* * *

**Well, here it is folks, the revamped version of Underneath. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Tell me what you guys think of the new version compared to the old version. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.2**

* * *

**Revamped version. This story is based off of the song Underneath by JoJo. Like always, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

The tension in the room was high while everyone sat around the oversized table eating in a thick silence. Not even little Daisuke dared to speak. You could have easily heard a mice scampering around outside from the silence. When Itachi's father cleared his throat, a few glares (Mikoto, Itachi, and Daisuke) fell on him.

"Ms. Sakura, what is your maiden name?" She blinked. Why would he ask such a random question?

"Haruno, sir." She quickly answered. Under the table, she felt Itachi entwine his fingers with hers squeezing it slightly for support and out of the corner of her eye she could see Daisuke tensing- fully prepared to beat this scary man to a pulp if he said such rude things to his mother again. She found comfort in both of her boy's actions like she did in all of their small gestures.

"I've read a report about a Haruno before." The tension in Sakura's body started to rise. There's only one possible Haruno he could have read about. "Are you related to an Akira Haruno?" She tightened her fist that wasn't in Itachi's grasp and lowered her eyes. This man is really asking for a beating, isn't he?

"Yes I am, she's my mother." Her voice was low in a warning. Like a cat warning a predator to back away from her kittens. Is that how she felt? Like this man was threatening her? Of course it was. Why else would she need Itachi's constant gestures and Daisuke's adorable attempts at intimidating this insufferable man to keep her from outright attacking him? Her attention was brought back to her attacker when he cleared his throat.

"I heard a few rumors about her back in college and a couple more a few years after. The rumors said she was caught up in drugs and a few other less then acceptable activities while showing no signs of stopping. From my knowledge, she was still doing drugs when she got pregnant with her first child a couple weeks after she dropped out of college. Does your family have any more drug related stories such as hers?" Itachi's mother gave him a death glare, Daisuke looked completely confused, Sasuke sat silently watching the entire exchange, and Itachi looked about ready to lunge across the table, but Sakura shot up out of her seat before anyone could utter a word. Her face was red hot and her fists were clenched to the point where they were pale white.

"Please excuse me for a moment." She gritted through her teeth trying (and failing) at keeping her temper from boiling over and she did something rash. Before anyone could speak, she quickly walked out of the room and back into the living area not hearing her son call for her in her fit of rage. A passing maid quickly gave her directions to a bathroom assuming that is where she wanted to go.

Once Sakura reached the bathroom, she closed the door, pinned her waist long pink hair up, and threw up in the toilet. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and cleaned her face in the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was finished and sighed.

'**I am SOOO going to kill him!' **Sakura sighed at her inner. However annoying her inner is, she does have a point. She may have a lot of patience when it came to ignorant bullies such as Itachi's father, but accusing her brother of being a crack baby was far too much. For all she knew, he was implying that she is also on drugs and jumping in bed with every possible stranger for a quick buck just like her mother. Sakura clenched her fist on the sink and glared at the wet sink bowl. Did that bastard honestly believe she would even entertain the thought of putting Itachi, Daisuke or their unborn baby through something like that?

'I'll never be like her.' She thought angrily thinking of all the ways her mother screwed up there family while growing up before she disappeared. No, she will be damned before she did the same thing.

"Are you alright?" She jumped a bit twirling towards the female closing the door.

"Mrs. Uchiha-"

"Please call me Mikoto. You are my daughter-in-law. Plus, if I can get you to start calling me mom, I'll be one step closer to Daisuke calling me grandma!" Mikoto smiled brightly at the girl. Sakura gave Mikoto a weary smile before letting out a sigh and lowering her eyes a bit feeling awkward again. "In all serious, however," Mikoto started putting her hands on the sides of Sakura's face. "I am truly sorry my husband offended you in any way. It was not in his place to make such wild assumptions about your family. Trust me when I say I will deal with him before we retire for the night." She smiled deceiving sweet replacing the tense air with one of suspicion. "If it makes you feel any better dear, Itachi-kun was seconds away from throw his chair at him. I've never seen my son so protective of another person before. It really warms my heart to know there's someone out there who can take care of him." She giggled softly receiving a small smile from Sakura.

"I don't know what you mean, Mikoto-san." Sakura mused playing innocent. Mikoto smiled. Mikoto moved her hands from the side of Sakura's face and gripped her hands in hers before placed them on Sakura's growing stomach.

"Do you think it's just the fact that he loves you more than the world or the fact that you're making his world far better than it has been?" Mikoto smiled one of her famous motherly smiles as Sakura looked blankly at her hands folded under Mikoto's on her abdomen as a thought ran through her mind. A smile spread across Sakura's lips as she looked Mikoto in the eye.

"Like I said, Mikoto-san, I don't know what you mean." The two women laughed before Mikoto removed her hands to place them on her shoulders.

"I think we should go back out there. When I came in here, I was just barely able to control those hard headed boys enough to sit down on the couch. Plus, I want to have some play time with my little grandbaby before it's time for him to go to bed." With that, the two women exited the bathroom and to the chaos bound to happen within the living room.

When the two women entered the room, Sakura could clearly see that Mikoto was not exaggerating. Itachi and Fugaku may have been sitting on opposite ends of the room, but you could just feel them strangling each other with their eyes. Daisuke sat in Itachi's lap trying to join in on the glaring contest between his father and grandfather. Sasuke was somewhere in between the brawl leaning back on the long couch in-between the love seat Itachi sat on and the lounging chair Fugaku rested in like he didn't have a care in the world, but there was something off about his smooth facial expression that didn't sit right with the cherry blossom. Mikoto cleared her throat loudly affectively getting everyone's attention.

"Now, since dinner is now over, shall we discuss the business of my grandbaby moving closer to home?" she paused for a moment before adding quickly. "Along with my darling daughter and beloved son of course."

She didn't really ask it as a question. She meant it as a 'if you have a problem with this, keep it to yourself'. Being the smart men that they are, they only nodded in response not wanting to displease the terrifying woman while Daisuke, being the smart little toddler that he is, only stared at the woman in fear knowing that moving closer to her meant more harassment to gain his attention. Mikoto smiled before walking Sakura to Itachi for her to sit. Mikoto took her seat at her Sasuke's close to her husband's side before continuing.

"Alright then, let's begin shall we? Saku-chan, Ita-kun, when would you like us to send movers to help you move out?" She sweetly asked with a bright smile on her face. Itachi sighed softly leaning back into his seat and adjusting Daisuke on his lap.

"Mother, I apologize if I offend you, but I don't think it would be wise for us to move back here. There are far too many skeletons in the Uchiha family that I would not like to bring to light." Itachi explained running a smooth hand through his hair. Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her with a suspicious look at the same time that Daisuke tilted his head to the side to look up at his father's face. Is there something that he didn't tell her when they were confessing their secrets? Mikoto frowned slightly at him.

"I can assure you that those skeletons will not come back to smother you in your sleep, alright?" A smile spread across her face. "Besides, I can assure you your father will not cause anymore problems for any of you in fear of the consequences that will befall him if he costs me anymore precious time with my dearest grandbaby." She slowly turned her smile towards Fugaku. It grew wider and slightly sinister as it was directed at him. "Isn't that right Fugaku?" A chill ran down Fugaku's back as he cleared his throat quietly and gave a short nod in response fearful that a verbal response would invoke her wrath.

Sakura raised a brow at the man that was verbally attacking her before now cringe in fear at a vague threat his wife sent him. Is Mikoto really that terrifying? Confused, she turned to her new brother, but he merely smiled at her and turned his gaze towards his nephew.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you talking about exactly?" Sakura asked looking directly in Mikoto's eyes. Everyone looked away at once with somewhat guilty looks. Sakura sighed before Itachi quickly stood up with Daisuke tucked securely under his arm and held out a hand to his beloved wife.

"It's getting late and you need to rest." Sakura rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness, but took his hand nonetheless. He gently pulled her off the couch and turned to his family and bowed slightly as to not jostle Daisuke on his hip to much. "We'll be retiring for the night. We'll see you all tomorrow." He explained slowly before turning towards the stairs with Sakura, a hand on the small of her back guiding her, and Daisuke.

"Son," Itachi paused at the sudden sound of Fugaku's voice. Itachi turned his head slightly just enough to see his father's figure still seated in the chair. "Be prepared for the banquet tomorrow." Itachi raised his brow slightly at his father. Fugaku smirked inwardly at the action before answering the unasked questioned. "It is tradition to hold a banquet for the next heir of the company. You are inheriting our family's multi-billionaire business and hasn't exactly been easy keeping in touch with you all of these years when you don't give us your contact information, after all." Itachi said nothing. He merely nodded his head and quickly fled the room with his wife and son.

* * *

"You didn't tell me your family was hosting a banquet for you." Sakura stated sitting on Itachi's old bed removing her shoes. Daisuke was tucked under the blankets with his head buried in a pillow in a deep slumber. Itachi was pacing in front of her in the large space between the bed and the door to the room trying to stay quiet as to not awaken the slumbering toddler. He was angry about something. What that was exactly was anyone's guess.

"I didn't know, Sakura. My father told me nothing about it in our conversation. He just said to pack enough to last us about a couple months. If he had told me about the banquet I wouldn't have come." He paused in his pacing and looked at her with a protective glint in his eyes. "And I sure as hell wouldn't have brought you or Daisuke here." Sakura blinked confused and, unconsciously, placed a hand on her womb. Why was he acting as if someone was trying to harm her and Daisuke?

"Is there something wrong with the banquets?" Sakura carefully asked lowering her voice to barely under a whisper. Itachi sighed walking to the bed and sitting down next to her gently to not disturb the bed to much.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest. He sighed in content feeling her warmth on his chest. It calmed him knowing that his lover was safe and not hurt in anyway. He'll be damned before he allowed anything of the sorts to happen to his family.

"My family has a history of bringing out skeletons from the darkest corner of our closets at these things. Skeletons that even you have buried so deep that you've forgotten about them. I can only pray that they don't try anything." He sighed deeply breathing in her cherry scent. God does that scent make him go absolutely insane.

"Itachi." Before she could finish, his lips were on hers in seconds. She didn't even bother trying to push him away to finish her question. Frankly, she was emotionally and physically frustrated. Not to mention exhausted from the extra dosing of emotions her derange hormones dump on her. If anything she wanted this more than him and damn it, but then again, Daisuke was in the room.

"As much as I want to," Sakura started pushing Itachi away slightly. "Daisuke is sleeping right there." Itachi looked over his shoulder and sighed. He gathered Sakura up in his arms and leaned back laying them both carefully beside his sleeping son. Sakura wrapped her arms around Daisuke pulling him to her chest were he snuggled into her mounds. Itachi smiled at the scene as he wrapped his arms around his two most precious people in the world before allowing sleep to take him over.

* * *

"Sweetheart, everyone's going to bed, are you coming with me?" Mikoto asked her husband as she waited patiently for him to respond. Fugaku was about to take his beautiful wife's offer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"I'll be up in a minute darling. I have to take this business call." He immediately responded hitting the green button.

Mikoto nodded slightly and disappeared up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Fugaku turned his back and walked swiftly into the kitchen. He waited until he knew no one was listening. Only then did he dare to speak into the phone.

"I warned you to never call this number again." He hissed into the phone with enough venom to even scare another Uchiha member out of their emotionless expression. A creepy laugh was his answer.

"Oh don't be that way Fugaku-kun." A slimy male voice ringed through the phone in an amused tone. "I heard that a very special person has returned- and with a family no less. Do you think he would be angry if I came by to say hello?" Fugaku straightened. He took a quick glance around the room before continuing in a hushed tone.

"How did you find out about that?" Again, there was that spin crawling chuckle at the other end before the snake answered.

"What happens in your family that I don't know about, Fugaku-kun?" A chuckle followed. "How is Sasuke-kun by the way? Is he still recovering from his time being my lapdog?" Fugaku gritted his teeth before hissing back through the phone.

"If I ever see you near my house or my family, I'll send you to hell myself."

"Oh, but Fugaku-kun, you'd have to catch me first, and we both know before you could dream of doing that you'd risk having every dirty little secret you have aired out to the public. If that were to happen, how would the public react? More importantly, would you still be a married man when your wife finds out you-"

"Shut your damn mouth you disgusting snake! If you call here again I'll hunt you down and rip your tongue out from your filthy mouth!" and with that, he pounded his thumb on the red 'End' button before the snake could say another word.

* * *

The sun was far too bright for Sakura's taste. She groaned softly turning her head from the aggressive sunrays and snuggled into the warm bare chest of her lover. God was it warm.

"You're going to have to wake up soon Hime." Itachi mumbled in her ear gently stroking her hair. A soft groan from her other side brought a soft smile to his lips. "And our little Daisuke."

Sakura groaned once more eliciting a moan in retaliation from the toddler and a smirk to grace her husband's lips before she reluctantly crawled out of the bed. Itachi laughed softly at her childishness and stood as well. Daisuke, uncaring that his parents have left him alone in the bed, merely rolled over in the warm space his mother just moved from, snuggled into the sheets, and resumed his deep sleep. Itachi gazed lovingly at his son planting a soft kiss on his forehead before he walked to Sakura and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Do you want to take a shower with me? We can let Daisuke sleep for a few more minutes before giving him bath." He whispered smoothly in her ear effectively sending shivers down her spine. She nodded breathless. Itachi smirked triumphantly before taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Fugaku-kun, did you take care of the business call you got last night?" Mikoto asked her husband casually while pulling out her finest kimonos from her closet.

She had to make sure she could find something acceptable for her and her daughter to wear. So now she was trying to decide between a red kimono with pink blossoms or a white kimono with red butterflies for her daughter and a black kimono with white flowers or a blue kimono with silver stars for herself. What a dilemma.

"Yes Hime, but I do have to tell you something," Fugaku sighed from his spot on the bed. He was so comfortably laid out on the bed that he _really _didn't want to talk about that waste of functioning organs right now. Mikoto raised a brow at his mood change.

"What is it about?" She asked curious as to what could possibly make her husband tense so quickly. Fugaku took a deep breath before answering.

"I received a call from Orochimaru." He smoothly announced schooling on his blank facial mask. Mikoto went dangerously still for a split second before she lost control.

"He what!? I didn't I explain to that bastard to never come near this family again!?" Mikoto screamed in outrage. Fugaku shot her a look that told her to calm down before she startled the other occupants of the house.

"I know that, Mikoto, but he knows far too much about our family and has far more control than I'd ever admit over Sasuke and Itachi's lives. If we were to deny him what he wants, there's no telling what he might do to them or Itachi's wife and children." Fugaku sighed once more. Mikoto pursed her lips together into a thin line.

"I know that Fugaku, but I will never forgive that asshole for what he did to Sasuke. If we hadn't of pressured him- _forced_ _him_ into going to that internship he wouldn't have ever had contact with him. My baby wouldn't have _ever _had to do the degrading and repulsive acts that man forced him to do." Mikoto sighed and glared daggers at their clock that read 6:45 in bright red while Fugaku's eyes darkened. In just 12 more hours the banquet will start, and all hell was going to break loose.

"I know, Hime. That is why I don't approve of Itachi's wife, and neither will the elders knowing of her background. If Orochimaru ever got to her, I doubt she will be able to handle it- much less protect herself." Fugaku mumbled closing his eyes. Mikoto turned her glare on her beloved husband at the mentioning of her daughter.

"How could you blame any woman for being angry if they found out that their husband was manipulated into committing gang related felonies by some maniac that threatened to kill his family if he resisted? How could you blame any woman for being scared that this maniac could come after her and her family at any time they wanted, murder them in their sleep, and _still _get away with it? However my daughter reacts to this is completely justifiable and I swear Fugaku Uchiha if you even _think _of calling her any form of the word _weak _I will cut off your manhood and feed it to a pack of hungry wolves!" Fugaku's eyes snapped open in surprise and fear. "And the elders? Fuck the elders! Isn't that what you said to them when they didn't approve of me? You fought for me, why the hell can't you let your son fight for his wife?!" Mikoto yelled at him pacing along the foot of the bed like an angered feline ready to pounce. "As for Orochimaru, if he comes anywhere near the daughter and grandchildren I've wanted for since the day Itachi was born I will personally hunt him down and torture him in ways that will make Jigsaw cringe." Mikoto's eyes shined with murderous intent and her bottom lip curled into a snarl. Trying hard to hide (and failing) his fear of his wife, Fugaku cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"Mikoto, I've been trying to find Orochimaru for _years. _I've studied his habits, his mannerisms, and what he does before he kidnaps or targets someone to manipulate. I know one of them- if not _all of them_- is going to get hurt in the end. I'll be damned before I let my anyone else in my family get hurt a second time because of another person's ignorance." Mikoto paused and slowly turned her gaze to her husband.

"What do you mean, Fugaku?" She asked curiously, her previous anger momentarily forgotten. He grunted and reluctantly sat up from his lying position as to speak with her face to face.

"Do you remember the night when we found out that Orochimaru had tried to take Itachi from his daycare when he was four?" Mikoto's narrowed into slits as she nodded.

How could she forget? She screamed and threatened every single worker at the daycare for allowing anyone that wasn't her take her son from the place before suing the place for so much money it had to be shut down. They still haven't paid her all of the money from the lawsuit.

"Knowing how easily he can manipulate people who are supposed to be suspicious to anyone unfamiliar to them trying to take a child that's not there's home, what do you think he can do to a woman who knows nothing of his existence?" Mikoto's eyes widened as she thought about the horrors that monster could inflicted on her poor daughter-in-law. "Sakura is already damaged from her past. She won't be able to handle such a demanding life that comes with the Uchiha name, and she won't be able to handle whatever Orochimaru chooses to throw at her." Mikoto looked away thinking about his words. Why does he sound so right? Fugaku cleared his throat and sat up straighter before finishing. "Uchihas aren't weak, you know this. A withered flower can't be an Uchiha." He ended firmly before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're wrong." He paused at the bathroom door hearing his wife's voice.

He turned towards her slowly with a questioning look in his eyes. When they connected with her fierce gaze, he had half the nerve to crawl into a corner in the fatal position to escape her coming wrath.

"_Our _daughter is not damaged. _Our _daughter is not a withered flower. _Our _daughter is not going to let some worm get into her head. _Our _daughter is strong. _Our _daughter is _our _son's wife and you will _not_ talk about _our _daughter in that manner again. Sakura _Uchiha _is an Uchiha and she _will _be treated as such, or has your Uchiha honor gone up in flames along with your respect for your son's life decisions?" Mikoto hissed daring him to challenge her on the subject further.

Fugaku's lips thinned out, but he didn't say anything. He knew better than to bait her further. His wife maybe an angel, but she was the pure definition of death when pushed further into rage. Fugaku turned his back to her and opened the bathroom door.

"It has not, Hime." He softly replied before gently closing the bathroom door. Mikoto smirked in satisfaction. Yep, she held all the power when it came to her husband. She happily hummed an old nursery hymn she used to sing to her boys when they were little while she went back to trying to make a decision with the kimonos.

'_Maybe I'll sing this hymn to Daisuke later?' _She happily thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Okay, I read some reviews from the old version of this story and you guys seemed to love the type of person I made her out to be. So I will be keeping those traits of hers throughout the story. As you guys can see, the plot has changed from the way it used to be so it will be better. I think there are going to be 4 or 6 more chapters of this story left. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.3**

* * *

**Revamped version. This story is based off of the song Underneath by JoJo. Like always, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked his wife as they stood outside of the five star bar the Uchiha family rented for the evening with their son tucked between them holding onto each of their hands.

Sakura fidgeted with her kimono that Mikoto gave her with her free hand. It was a beautiful white kimono with red butterflies cluttered at the bottom right and the top left. Her high messy bun was pinned up with two red chopsticks with two curly bangs framing either side of her face giving her a rather traditional look. Itachi and Daisuke, on the other hand, were wearing finely threaded dark blue suits.

"Ready daddy!" Daisuke bravely stated puffing out his little chest to show off all the manliness a toddler can muster. Itachi merely smirked down proudly at his son.

"I know you are, little one, I was asking mommy if she was." Daisuke made an O shape with his mouth before looking up at his mother with a smirk that was supposed to mirror his father's.

"Ready?" He asked cutely bringing a ghost of a smile to Sakura's lips. I mean, she can't really smile through the nervous cloud clogging up her brain now can she?

"Do I really have a choice?" Sakura mumbled her response tucking one of her curly bangs behind her ear. Itachi grunted in an amused tone while Daisuke gave a nod of approval to her answer. Sakura let out a defeated sigh as Itachi began to tug Daisuke along which resulted in Sakura being dragged behind the toddler into the building.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

When we entered into the building, I felt as if I walked into a high class business ball- which is basically what this is.

There's a high chandelier that looked as if it was made out of pure gold from the way it shot out colorful lights onto the ceiling creating an awe inspiring view. There was a high topped bar that stretched from the far corner to the middle of the wall across from the door. In the large space in the back of the room were round tables and extremely comfortable looking chairs that a few people were already seated in. In the space in front of them was a dance floor that stretched from the tables all the way to the stage that filled in the entire front half of the room. All in all, it was beautiful.

"I'll get us something to drink. You and Daisuke find a table, alright?" Itachi whispered in my ear pulling me close to him squishing Daisuke between us so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

I nodded slightly filling a knot in my throat. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ruffled Daisuke's dark locks before heading through the crowd towards the bar. I sighed softly starting the trek to the tables with Daisuke's little hand firmly held in mine.

"Saku-chan, Dai-kun!" I paused half way to the table and turned to face my mother-in-law making her way towards us dragging a seemingly dazed dark haired woman behind her.

"Mikoto-san, hello!" I greeted smiling wide at her while Daisuke cringed slightly at her approaching form. Even though her husband seemed to be a complete dick, she was actually amazing which I'm extremely grateful for. Although, Daisuke would not share my opinion. Mikoto returned my smile, flashed an even wider smile to Daisuke then pulled the girl into my immediate line of sight.

"Saku-chan, Dai-kun, this is Xiayu-chan, Ita-kun and Sasu-chan's cousin. Xiayu-chan, this is Ita-kun's wife, Sakura-chan, and his eldest son, Daisuke-kun." Mikoto greeted us with her bright smile. Daisuke, not wanting to meet a complete stranger, hide behind my legs while glaring menacingly (or as menacing a toddler can be) at the woman. Repressing a laugh at my son's shy behavior, I smiled at the woman and held my hand out to her.

"Hello Xiayu." I greeted politely. She looked at my hand and Daisuke with what seemed to be disgust then grunted.

"Hi." She flatly said rolling her eyes and looking in the direction of the bar.

My smile wavered as I dropped my hand to my side and turned to Mikoto with a questioning look. It took a while to gain Mikoto's attention considering she was captured completely with gushing at Daisuke, but when she did finally look up, realization dawned upon her. She gave me an apologetic smile before turning to Xiayu with a thin smile.

"Xiayu, can you go get Sasu-chan for me?"

The venom that laced her voice was not missed, and nether was the suddenly dropped prefix to Xiayu's name. Xiayu gave her a slight nod then quickly walked away into the crowd. Once she was out of sight, Mikoto turned to me with her apologetic smile back on.

"I apologize for how she acted Saku-chan, Dai-kun. Xiayu still isn't over the fact that her engagement to Ita-kun was cut off." My eyes widened. Daisuke gave me a confused look at the word 'engagement'.

"Itachi was engaged before?" I asked in utter disbelief. Mikoto's eyes widened a fraction as she quickly shot a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Saku-chan! I didn't mean to make it sound like it recently happened! They were arranged to be married when Xiayu was still a baby by the elders. Fugaku and I disbanded it when they were eleven." She explained quickly. I let a long breath I had no idea I was holding and gave her a small smile. That only made Daisuke's confusion to increase and grow impatient because he tug on my kimono until Mikoto and I looked down at him.

"Mommy, what is enaement?" He cutely asked with an adorably confused look frozen on his baby face. Mikoto nearly became mush in her gushing.

"Engagement, sweetie. It means that two people really love each other and have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. So, they give each other rings to show they are going to be together forever." Daisuke nodded in understanding as his eyes shone with new found knowledge.

"Are you and daddy… en…ga…ge?" He pronounced carefully. A smile was brought to my lips at his amazing memory as I shook my head.

"No, Daisuke. We used to be, but now we are married which means we're going to live the rest of our lives together." Daisuke nodded again before turning his head to Mikoto with a cute frown.

"Daddy mar… ried to mommy, not en… ga… ge to her!" He firmly told her before huffing. Hearts appeared in Mikoto's eyes as her hands clasped together in front of her as she stared at Daisuke like a love struck school girl. A laugh left my lips at her antics. How badly did she want grandchildren before?

"There's no need to be sorry Mikoto-san." I finally stated referring back to out earlier conversation. Looking around to try and find something else to talk about, I spotted Itachi and Sasuke heading towards us. "Here comes Itachi and Sasuke." I announced waving them over.

When they came over, Itachi gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, patted Daisuke's head then stood next to me. Sasuke stood next to his mother looking around as if he was trying to avoid looking at something. However, Mikoto didn't really seem to notice.

"Ita-kun, Sasu-chan where have you two been?! You missed the cutest scene ever! Dai-kun just learned what the word engaged means! Oh, and he also made the most adorable face when Xiayu was here!" She squealed. "Oh, and your uncle Madara was looking for the both of you." Mikoto added as an afterthought. Itachi gave her an apologetic nod.

"My apologizes mother, the elders cornered me at the bar. Sasuke was barely able to help me escape." Itachi explained placing a gentle hand on my waist and pulling me close to him.

I smiled inwardly at his gesture as Daisuke moved closer to me. He only does that when he wants to keep himself calm. Just knowing the fact that I can make him calm down from small simple gestures like that- it just makes me feel important.

"In that case, I'll excuse your absence during such a crucial time my adorable grandson became even more adorable. Oh, I do believe your uncle is with your father by the stage. I'd suggest you'd go see what he needs before he starts to notice your still not there." Mikoto smiled brightly at her son.

The corners of Itachi's lips twitched up before he nodded slightly. He turned to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, flicked Daisuke on the head, before releasing me and disappearing in the crowd in the direction of the stage.

"You know, seeing my aniki with you is kind of strange." Sasuke suddenly said turning his soft look to me. "I always that he was asexual." I giggled softly while Mikoto gave her younger son a death glare.

"Don't say things like that in front of Dai-kun! What if he goes around calling people that?" Sasuke gave his mom a slight bow in apology.

"My apologies mother, I promise I won't-"

"Sir I already told you, I can't allow you entrance without an invitation!" All heads turned to the entrance to the source of the angry voice.

Standing in the door way was a man with shaggy black hair and eyes so dark green, they almost looked black. His perfectly ironed suite and shined to perfection black dress shoes made him look like he belonged at this party, but judging by the angry glare the security guard was giving him, you'd think he was a robber getting ready to storm the place at gun point.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I've already told you that I was invited to this party. I can show the email I received if you'd let me get my phone out of my pocket." The man pulled back his suite jacket to retrieve said item when the security guard placed a threatening hand on the pistol on his hip making the man cease his movements.

"Keep your hands were I can see them! For all I know you could be reaching for a gun! Since I have no evidence of your legitimacy, I'm inclined to arrest you until given further instructions by Chief Fugaku Uchiha." The security guard firmly said before attempting to grab him.

"That's enough." Fugaku ordered stepping into the security guards view just as the man made a move to counter the guard's movements.

Upon seeing him, the guard straightened and stood at attention. The guard bowed towards Fugaku, threw a dirty glare at the man, then walked back outside to his post.

When the guard was out of sight, Fugaku turned suspicious eyes to the man.

"Who are you?" Fugaku nearly hissed all the while glaring holes into the man. Unfazed, the man put his hand inside his jacket before pulling out his phone.

"My name is Satoshi Haruno." The man named Satoshi quickly unlocked his phone and went to the email he received with the invite to the party. He held out his phone to Fugaku. "I received this invitation to attend this party. It said it was to honor my sister's husband, so I came hoping to see my sister." Fugaku stared at the man for a while trying to catch any sign that he was lying before he took the phone from his hand. The email, indeed, was a valid invitation. However, who sent it to this- Fugaku's expression turned dangerously still as he read the name of the person who sent it. When his wife appeared next to him, he immediately shut the phone off and quickly gave it back to the slightly confused man.

"Who are you? Are you one of Itachi-kun and Saku-chan's friends from where they live?" Mikoto asked sweetly. Satoshi nodded slightly.

"You can say that."

"Satoshi?" Everyone's head turned in the direction of the female voice. Itachi stood tall with Sakura standing by him and Daisuke clinging to Itachi's pant leg as if his life depended on it as he glared at the man before him while his mother seemed genuinely surprised. "Satoshi, is that really you?" Sakura asked taking a step forward.

"Hello baby sister. Long time no see?" A small sad smile placed itself on Satoshi's face as his eyes visibly softened at the sight of the pinkette. Fugaku's head snapped in the direction of Sakura before he immediately turned it back to the man.

"You need to leave." He venomously growled. Everyone turned confused eyes to Fugaku while Satoshi just gazed back at him with emotionless eyes.

"I don't see why I have to. I've already showed you my valid invitation to be here. Plus, this is an event celebrating my sister's husband. I think I have every right to be here."

"Then you are gravely mistaken."

"Fugaku, why are you acting this way?! That is Saku-chan's brother!" Mikoto hissed at her husband.

"He has no business being here." Fugaku firmly stated with every intention of having him thrown out, when a guest of the party stumbled over, piss drunk and laughing. The drunk took one look at Satoshi, blinked, then pointed a finger at him with a toothy grin on his face.

"Hey, I've seen you before!" The drunk yelled three octaves far too high. "Your Fugaku's little bastard child right? Yeah, yeah that's right! I saw you with some pink haired woman at the hospital a loooong time ago!" The drunk turned his head to say something to Fugaku, but the murderous glare he received shut him up even in his drunken state.

He noticed a handle full of things as he looked around him. The first, Fugaku looked as if he was about to kill him. Mikoto looked as if she was about strangle her husband or bust out into tears. Satoshi's eyes were wide in shock. All eyes were on Fugaku.

"Sakura!" Did he mention Sakura fainted? Yeah, that happened too.

* * *

**A Little While Later**

After that untimely disaster and Sakura's awakening, every breathing reporter at the banquet was pestering for answers.

"Fugaku, is that really your son?"

"Fugaku, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse with your mistress?"

"Mikoto, what are you going to do now that you know your husband has kept such a huge secret from you for all of these years?"

"Itachi, are you angry your father kept the fact you have a second brother hidden from you?"

"Sakura, are you a bastard child of Fugaku's too? What effect will that have on your marriage to your possible half brother considering you have two children together?"

"Sakura, why didn't you tell your husband that you both share a brother?" and on and on the questions went. It was up to the point where Itachi wanted to just grab his wife and child and leave. God, he knew this was a bad idea.

"Ita-kun," Mikoto spoke deceivingly sweet to her more than frustrated son while in a more than pissed off state. Said man turned to his beloved mother.

"Yes mother?" Itachi prodded almost begging her to finish so he could promptly plan an escape route for him, his terrified son and his overly stressed out pregnant wife.

"Would you be a dear and get my extra coat out of the car? It seems that tonight is going to be colder than I expected and I need my other coat to stay warm while I walk home." Mikoto sweetly said flashing him a seemingly bright smile. Itachi slightly raised a brow before realization dawned on him. He grabbed his mother's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Tonight was not going to be a pleased one for either of his parents.

"Of course mother." he mumbled in reply while giving her hand a soft kiss. Cameras flashed all around them before security guards pushed them away. Itachi picked up a wide eyed Daisuke then gently placed a hand on the small of Sakura's back before guiding them swiftly through the crowd.

"Itachi, where are we going?" She whispered in his ear still in a slight daze. Itachi remained silent for a few heart beats before answering softly.

"My mother is allowing us to leave this banquet early. Besides, you need to lie down. I can tell your getting sick so don't try to lie to me." Itachi explained ending with a sense of finality. Sakura sighed softly relaxing her rapidly tiring body.

For once, she _really _wanted to just lie down and hibernate for a few years. Never in a million years would Sakura had ever guessed that she would be married to the best man in the world, start a beautiful ever growing family with said man, then find out she has to deal with her brother being the son of her adoring husband's father. What does that make her and Itachi? Cousins? Oh god she feels like she's about to throw up.

"Sakura," Itachi's soothing voice broke her out of her trance. When had they reached the car?

Itachi gently nudged her in the direction of the passenger side as he quickly opened the door for her. Sakura smiled weakly at him and slowly got into the car. After Itachi closed the door after her, he opened the back door and put Daisuke in his car seat; half jogged to his side of the car and hopped in before speeding off into the night.

* * *

**Little While Later**

The ride was silent for a long time. It was almost as if the silence had a strangling hold on them preventing them from saying anything. Eventually, Sakura was overwhelmed by the swirl of questions that made up her scrambled mind.

"Itachi," she started looking slightly in his direction. He perked up an eyebrow to show he was listening. Sakura sighed softly again before continuing. "Did you know anything about… my brother?" Itachi stiffened for a split second before he relaxed.

"Until today, I didn't know myself." He honestly answered stopping at a red light. Sakura stared at the bright red light trying to think of the right way to ask her next question, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized there was no right way to ask this.

"What's going to happen to your parents?" She hesitantly asked fumbling with her fingers in her lap.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction in alarm. Her question caught him off guard. What will happen with his parents? He knew he was pissed beyond belief that his father kept such a secret from the family and the fact that it's causing his wife so much grief, but then again, what was he to expect from someone like his father? Then again, how is his mother handling this? Will she be able to survive something like this?

"I don't know. I've never heard of something like this happening to my parents, but I do hope this doesn't utterly destroy my mother. She's far too sweet for something like this to happen to her." Itachi softly replied, his mother's kind smile flashing through his memory.

The light flashed green and he was, again, speeding off into the night. Sakura stared at him from the corner of her eye thinking of what she could possible say to make this silence go away, but the only thing she could think about saying wouldn't really help the situation. Still, she felt the need to ask the question anyway to get it out of her mind.

"I wonder who sent that email to Satoshi? I know for a fact it couldn't be our mother. I don't even think she remembers we exist much less remember who our fathers' are." Sakura bitterly stated clinching her fist. Itachi, again, tensed up at the tone her voice took but sighed pulling over to the side of the road.

Sakura glanced over at her husband before turning her head to look out the window at the darkened sky. Itachi turned completely towards Sakura in his seat and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Don't let the foolish questions those reports asked get to you, Sakura. You are most definitely not my half sister and I'm almost positive your brother is not my half brother. That man was drunk when he made that accusation so he could be confused. I'm sure this will be straitened out tomorrow. For tonight, I need you to block out all thoughts of what happened tonight and rest. I don't want to have to make an emergency trip to the hospital tonight because you stressed yourself out." Itachi ended with a half smile. A sigh left Sakura's lips as her eyes softened as she turned towards her beloved husband.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun." She said softly. "I'll… try to set this behind until tomorrow." Itachi smiled warmly at his wife and kissed her on the lips pouring all of his love into it. Breaking apart for air, he rested his forehead on hers and sighed closing his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to her softly. She giggled placing a hand on the side of his face.

"And I love you." She replied with just as much passion. They kissed once more before Itachi started back into traffic heading towards there temporary sanctuary that is his parents' house.

* * *

**Meanwhile With Mikoto and Fugaku **

"Mikoto, please-"

"I don't want to hear _any _of your excuses Fugaku!" Mikoto screamed at her husband as she speed walked towards their car in the parking lot. She's far to pissed to not attempt to lash out at him much less converse civilly with him about this subject.

"If you would just allow me to explain this situation to you." Fugaku was very close to pleading. _Very _close. Mikoto whipped around and glared hard at the man almost causing him to piss himself in fear.

"What is there to explain? What, Fugaku? Do you think I've forgotten the type of man you were in the beginning of our marriage? People told me you had had a secret affair with someone woman you knew but I didn't believe them. Why would I w_ant _to believe them when I was pregnant with Itachi and solely depended on _you_?" A new fire of anger burned within the depths of Mikoto's eyes as she glared at her husband even harder. "How old is he anyway? He looks like he's around Itachi's age-" she shook her head with closed eyes, a bitter smile appearing on her face. "So the rumors back then were true? You _did _cheat on me and then you did what you do best and tried to cover it up. How long were you planning on keeping the fact that you have another child that is around the same age as our eldest with another woman from me? Were you planning on taking it to your grave?"

"It's not as you think, Mikoto. If you would allow me to explain-"

"I don't think I can restrain myself from killing you long enough for you to explain, Fugaku." Mikoto interrupted harshly. She turned her back to her husband with shaking shoulders. "I'm going home. I _don't _want to see you there. I'd suggest you call yourself a taxi and find a place to stay for a while. Tomorrow, I'll decide if I want to stay with you. Good bye Fugaku." With that, Mikoto Uchiha left her husband standing in the middle of a parking lot while running to their car.

Fugaku was about to chase after her when a dark figure walking towards him from the opposite side of the parking lot caught his attention.

"That was a marvelous show, Fugaku-san. I'll be sure to give the details to Lord Orochimaru when I return to him." Fugaku glared darkly at the silver haired boy that now stood before him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Kabuto." Fugaku growled. Kabuto smirked.

"For one, you know this is not the biggest secret Lord Orochimaru has on you and your family Fugaku." Fugaku's jaw tightened. "However, Lord Orochimaru's main goal is not to destroy your marriage. I just came to you to give you a friendly warning considering the awful night you must be having."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Keep an eye on your daughter-in-law and grandson. You never know what might happen to them when your back is turned." Fugaku's eyes widened. Before he could attack the silver haired runt, he was gone.

* * *

**A few more chapters left. I hope it isn't confusing to anyone, but if you are confused, shoot me a message and I'll clear it up for you. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
